


Five Memories

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s03e01 The Magnificent Seven, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five memories Tamara cherished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Memories

1) The time Caroline made cookies all by herself. Tamara was upset at the time, because Caroline wasn't supposed to touch the oven, but the cookies came out delicious.

2) The time Tamara taught Caroline to sew. This particular memory is one often recalled when Tamara is sewing up Isaac or herself.

3) The time Caroline came home from her first karate lesson and showed Tamara what she'd learned. Tamara took a karate class—after—and remembering Caroline's lesson helped, at first.

4) The time Tamara didn't have any silver in the house when the werewolf attacked Caroline. This memory is clung to inveterately, not fondly, but clung to nonetheless. Always be prepared, is the last lesson Caroline taught her mother.

5) The time Tamara and Caroline figured out together how to unclog the bathtub drain. This is the last thing about Caroline that Tamara remembers.


End file.
